Walking Small
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Skye and FitzSimmons get involved in a science experiment accident. What could happen? What does the title allude to? Isn't it obvious? I don't know. Also, Coulson and Ward are involved with a mystery.


Walking Small

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so don't ask for any specifics on the future of the show. Author's Note: Okay, so I got this one-shot idea in my head, so here it is.**_

Skye walked into the lab to talk to FitzSimmons.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello Skye." Simmons responded.

"What do you want?" Fitz asked.

"Um, I just need somebody to talk to."

"There's Ward." Simmons suggested.

"No, if he finds me he'll actually make me train. That's also why I'm here." She added taking a seat on a counter.

"Well, we're busy working on this thing for S.H.I.E.L.D. so if you don't mind." Fitz said.

"What is it?" Skye asked interested.

"Nothing." Fitz said.

"It's a size manipulator." Simmons told Skye.

"A shrink ray?"

"It also grows things!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Oh." Skye said.

"There's just a problem with the energy distribution." Simmons said.

"We're working on it." Fitz said.

"So, can I help?" Skye asked.

"No." Fitz said. Skye looked at Simmons.

"Sorry. If I thought that you could add something I would let you, but right now you're just a safety risk." Simmons told her.

"But." Skye started.

"Skye, don't make this harder than it has to be." Simmons told her.

"Yeah, if you cause us to lose concentration, who knows what could happen?" Fitz told her.

That's when the machine short circuited.

* * *

><p>Coulson was walking around the Bus looking for his team. He found May flying the plane, and Ward was standing in the main room.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be training Skye right now?" He asked.

"She hasn't shown up yet. Odds are she's asleep, but yesterday she told me that she sleeps in the nude and I don't want to have to deal with that." Ward explained to him.

"Okay then. I'll go check on FitzSimmons." Coulson said. He walked to the science lab. There was nobody there.

_"Did they go to the kitchen?" _Coulson thought. He walked to the kitchen area, but nobody was there either. He walked all around the Bus, but he didn't find FitzSimmons or Skye. He ended up back with Ward.

"Where is are the three of them?" Coulson asked Ward.

"FitzSimmons is gone too?"

"Where could they have gone?" Coulson asked.

"Well, let's follow their path and see what we can find." Ward suggested.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Skye yelled. She was somewhere that she didn't recognize. There was a fifty foot drop right next to her. She looked around and noticed something. It was the lab. Skye was on the counter she sat down on in the lab. That means that FitzSimmons were...<p>

"Skye!" She heard voices yell out. She turned and saw FitzSimmons on the counter too.

"What happened?" Skye asked.

"The machine activated. Currently we are about ten centimeters." Fitz said.

"That's four inches." Simmons told Skye.

"So, we're four inches tall and the machine to change our size is broken?" Skye asked.

"No. Not broken, just malfunctioning." Simmons said.

"I'd call that broken." Skye said.

"We'll get started on it." Fitz said. The two scientists headed over to the now giant machine.

"What am I supposed to do?" Skye yelled.

"Improvise!" Simmons responded.

* * *

><p>Ward knocked on Skye's door. When there was no answer he decided to take a chance and open the door. There was nobody there. He looked around, but Skye's room was so messy. There were at least fifteen magazines on the floor and Ward was pretty sure that Skye didn't know where he laundry basket was considering that her dirty clothes were all over the floor. Ward knew that he wasn't going to get anything from Skye's bras so he just left.<p>

"She's not in there."

"FitzSimmons aren't in their rooms either." Coulson said.

"And they weren't in the lab?" Ward asked.

"Not that I could see. It was just a bunch of equipment sitting around with nobody there." Coulson explained.

"Maybe one of the machines can explain where they went?" Ward suggested.

"No, FitzSimmons would talk to me before they did a test that would incapacitate one of them for a while." Coulson said.

"What if it was an accident?" Ward asked.

"Let's keep looking. That'll be our last stop. Exhaust all options before facing the worst one." Coulson said.

* * *

><p>"I'm booooored." Skye said.<p>

"Well, we can't exactly help you." Simmons said.

"Are you almost done?" Skye wondered.

"Maybe. It's kind of hard to finish when somebody is breathing down our necks." Fitz added. Skye walked away and decided to look down from the counter. It would be a long drop. Skye then saw some string and pulled it over. She saw that there was more than enough to go to the ground." Skye grabbed on and she tossed it over. Then she let it out until it hit the ground. She then grabbed the string and started going down. She slid halfway down when she noticed something that sorta freaked her out. The string was falling down with her. She tried to hurry up and get to the ground before she fell.

"Help!" Skye yelled. She kept sliding because the lower that she was the less she had to fall. She didn't get to the ground before the string fell. Luckily, she was only what seemed to her to be two feet from the ground.

"Skye! What happened?" She heard Simmons yell.

"I improvised!" She yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the ground!"

"Why are you there?" Simmons asked.

"I wanted to explore, but my way up is down here with me, so I can't get back up! Hurry up and fix the machine!" Skye screamed.

"We're working on it!" Simmons replied. That's when the door opened.

* * *

><p>"Found anything?" Coulson asked.<p>

"Negative." Ward said.

"We've looked at the whole Bus, it's time to go to the lab." Coulson said.

"Well, let's go." Ward said. The two of them headed to the lab. They got there and opened the door. They didn't see them, but maybe something they were working on would tell them.

"Do you hear that?" Coulson asked.

"Hear what?" Ward wondered.

"It sounds like screams. Tiny screams." Coulson noticed.

"I don't hear anything." Ward said.

"They're saying. 'Don't move!' and they sound like FitzSimmons." Coulson told him.

"What were they working on?" Ward asked.

"I don't know. Something S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted them to figure out." Coulson said.

"Any idea what that would be?"

"A size manipulation machine?" Coulson asked.

"What?" Ward asked.

"The voices are saying that it's a size manipulation machine and that the three of them were hit by it and Skye is on the ground." Coulson said.

"Wait. The three of them shrank?" Ward asked.

"Seems like it. Where are you FitzSimmons?" Coulson listened.

"Okay, they're on the table, and will fix this. We just need to leave." Coulson said.

"Okay then. Hopefully they know what they're doing." Ward said.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you're doing?" Skye asked after the two giants left. She looked up and realized how truly small she was.<p>

"Almost done. Just a second." Simmons said. Skye tried to wait as patiently as she could. That's when the machine went on again.

* * *

><p>Coulson and Ward were in the main room. They were waiting. They wondered how the scientists would get half of their team out of that situation.<p>

"Hey." Fitz said as he walked in the room.

"Oh, you're better."

"Yep. It wasn't that difficult." Fitz explained. "Simmons is working on Skye, since she was on the floor. I was sent out to make sure that you guys knew it was safe to come into the lab." Fitz told them.

"Well. At least everything is back to normal." Ward said. Simmons and Skye walked into the room.

"So, Fitz, let's get back to work." Skye said.

"Um? What?" Fitz asked.

"We know that it works, but we need to do some other stuff." Skye continued.

"Oh. Great." Fitz said.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"Simmons, you're Skye and Skye, you're Simmons." Ward said. The girls finally looked at the other.

"Oh. Well, at least now we know one of the side effects." Skye said.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this. I might write a sequel to this, but I think it works better as a final joke that is never brought up again. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
